Meu Pedacinho Do Céu
by KlasSinger
Summary: "Eu só quero abraçá-la. Eu trocaria o mundo inteiro para ver aquele pedacinho do céu olhando... De volta pra mim" OneShot IchiRuki!


_**Meu Pedacinho Do Céu**_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem ao tio Kubo!

Música: "Lucy" - Skillet

**Negrito - Pensamentos da autora.**

_Itálico - Flash-backs do ponto de vista de Ichigo | "Letra da música"._

Normal - De Ichigo para Rukia.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Qual o significado da morte?**

**Para quem fica pode ser doloroso; para quem vai pode ser a solução dos problemas. Apenas pergunte a si mesmo: qual seria seu destino baseado na vida que você leva agora...**

"_Hey Lucy, eu me lembro do seu nome,_

_Hoje deixei uma dúzia de rosas sobre seu túmulo._

_Eu estou de joelhos na grama, limpando as folhas"._

Você gosta de rosas azuis? Elas são minhas preferidas! Essa bela tonalidade me faz recordar a sensação fascinante que era mergulhar no azul marinho de seus olhos, onde não havia chuva; onde me sentia hipnotizado pela beleza de sua face encantadora...

Hoje a grama está tão verde e o clima tão ameno, posso sentir uma leve brisa acariciar o meu rosto. Me chame de bobo, mas estou sentindo o seu toque. Isso pode facilitar as coisas.

"_Eu apenas vim conversar por um momento._

_Tenho algumas coisas que preciso dizer"._

Às vezes me pego rindo sozinho, quando me lembro da primeira vez em que nos encontramos.

– _Uma anã? Que legal! Nunca tinha visto uma! – _Óbvio, eu não poderia perder a piada.

– _Você é idiota de nascença? Ou foi afetado quando tingiu o cabelo de laranja?_

Logo no primeiro dia você já foi vitoriosa. Minhas caretas escondiam meu interesse por você, pelo seu sarcasmo que me divertia. Eu não podia demonstrar o que sentia, pois, o que seria da minha reputação de cara durão? Se você estivesse aqui agora, imagino que estaria me chamando de imbecil. Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

Quem imaginaria que nós estudaríamos no mesmo colégio, na mesma sala. Eu poderia chamar de destino, mas não acredito que ele tenha algum poder. Nossas escolhas definem o nosso futuro, e eu sempre acreditei que essa ligação já estava plantada em nossos corações, desde o início dos tempos.

Preservo o sentimento de nossa amizade, que, admito, era estranha. Eu não conseguia seguir adiante com algo que não era suficiente. Eu precisava de você para preencher meu vazio; mas eu precisava de 100%, não apenas 50%.

Como eu sinto saudade de você minha linda, e das vezes que você levantava a voz para me insultar. Era difícil reconhecer que eu era movido a socos e pontapés, e, como sempre, você era a única capaz de me motivar. Com apenas uma frase...

– _Você é o homem que vive em meu coração!_

...O pior enigma fazia sentido, o maior quebra-cabeça tinha suas peças juntadas. Você não precisava ser perfeita para que eu me apaixonasse, mas você é. Assim meu coração lhe enxerga: A pessoa perfeitamente moldada para ser meu par.

"_Agora que acabou_

_Eu só quero abraçá-la_

_Eu trocaria o mundo inteiro para ver aquele pedacinho do céu olhando_

_De volta pra mim"._

Posso lhe contar um segredo? Sabe o que dizem sobre os garotos irritarem as garotas de quem eles gostam? É a pura verdade.

Às vezes eu ligava só para lhe irritar, e você se demonstrava furiosa, gritava, resmungava, me chamava de chato, inconveniente.

– _Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? Será que você não se toca que está me incomodando?_

Mas o telefone você não desligava.

– _Seu idiota! Me deixa em paz!_

– _Ok, você venceu. Até mais._

– _Não!... Espera... É que... Você... Hum... Terminou aquela lição de matemática?_

A verdade é que apenas queria presentear meus ouvidos... Pois eles se apaixonaram pela sua voz; tão forte e segura, em raros momentos meiga e melodiosa; momentos que apenas os que habitavam em seu coração poderiam desfrutar; sinto-me honrado por ser um deles.

"_Hey Lucy, eu me lembrei de seu aniversário_

_Eles disseram que iriam parar de dizer seu nome"._

Hoje é seu aniversário. Você consegue entender o quanto esse dia é complicado pra mim? Eu preciso que todo ano seja melhor que o anterior. E mesmo que todos pensem que sua lembrança me faz mal, Rukia... É seu nome que me dá força para seguir em frente, é você que ainda me faz sonhar... Todas as noites... E todos os dias.

No dia em que declaramos nosso amor para o mundo, e eu pude sentir o seu beijo doce e carinhoso, eu soube que ninguém mais poderia lhe tirar de mim; você é minha Rukia! Para sempre! E eu também sou seu, até que no peito não aja mais coração.

"_Agora que acabou_

_Eu só quero abraçá-la_

_Eu trocaria o mundo inteiro para ver aquele pedacinho do céu olhando_

_De volta pra mim"._

Os seus lábios, tão finos e pequenos, eu podia cobri-los com os meus; e apenas com meu abraço lhe embalava, como uma delicada bonequinha de porcelana. Carregava comigo a certeza de poder protegê-la de tudo, e a sensação de que, em sua rara perfeição, você poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento; mas eu estava enganado, você não precisava de proteção, e eu não poderia protegê-la do inevitável.

Quando soubemos de sua gravidez notei algo que pensei ser impossível: Você estava ainda mais linda, e eu me sentia ainda mais feliz ao seu lado. Como um respeitoso pai babão, providenciei tudo para que fosse a melhor experiência de nossas vidas. Desde as roupinhas minúsculas, até as infinitas consultas médicas. E foi nesse último que todas as minhas esperanças evaporaram.

"_Eu e Lucy caminhando de mãos dadas_

_Eu e Lucy nunca queremos o fim"._

Você se lembra daquele dia? O dia em que deixei de lado o conceito de que "homens não choram" e chorei feito um bebê? Quando aquele médico, insensível, disse que deveríamos escolher entre a vida da criança e a sua, nos deixando a par do risco que você corria, se continuasse com aquela gravidez.

– _Desista disso Rukia... Por favor..._ – Como se tornava difícil me pronunciar entre soluços.

– _Ichigo... Eu não posso... Ela é um pedaço de mim, é o meu anjinho._

Às vezes me sinto absurdamente culpado, mas quem pode me julgar? Era da vida do meu amor que estávamos falando, do meu coração! Agora que lhe compreendo, me vejo um homem ridiculamente egoísta. Você nunca poderia apagar a luz de uma vida, muito menos a vida que nasceu através do nosso romance, da nossa paixão; mas eu não podia entender, eu não queria! Os seus sentimentos eram demais pra mim, emoções que eu não conseguia compreender. Perdoe-me por isso...

"_Eu sei que eu faria tudo diferente se tivesse à chance_

_Mas tudo que eu tenho são essas rosas para dar_

_E elas não podem me ajudar a consertar"._

Eu nunca deveria lhe questionar, mas sim lhe apoiar em tudo. Pois, você possuía uma alma demasiadamente pura e bela, que lhe guiava sempre pelo melhor caminho, um caminho de luz; um caminho que eu não conhecia, até você segurar a minha mão e me ajudar a dar os primeiros passos...

– _Ichigo... Eu deixo meu coração com você... Cuide bem dele._

– Papai!

Olha quem está aqui! O meu velho trouxe meu anjinho para lhe visitar. Eu não queria parecer tão óbvio por colocar o seu nome nela, mas não pude evitar. A semelhança é incrível! Minhas duas baixinhas prediletas... Ela é a melhor lembrança que tenho de você... Apenas por contemplar essa pequena raridade sorrindo sinto você viva dentro de mim. Prometo protegê-la com a minha vida.

Você percebeu? Ela herdou o seu costume de pular nas minhas costas; sinto uma nuvem macia caindo sobre mim e essa risada iluminada, alta, que fazia todos rirem em conjunto...

– Oi mamãe! Cuida de mim ai do céu ta bom? Eu te amo muito!

Você se foi, mas deixou seu coração comigo... Esse pedaço de você é o melhor presente que poderia receber.

"_Aqui estamos nós,_

_Agora você está em meus braços._

_Eu nunca quis nada tanto antes._

_Aqui estamos nós,_

_Para um novo começo_

_Viver a vida que poderíamos ter tido"._

Eu nunca vou deixar de sonhar... Contarei os minutos até o nosso dia chegar...

"_Eu e Lucy caminhando de mãos dadas_

_Eu e Lucy nunca queremos o fim_

_Apenas outro momento em seus olhos_

_Eu a verei em outra vida_

_No céu, onde nós nunca diremos adeus"._

**Seja admirável e deixe sua herança na terra. Tudo o que você faz pode repercutir na vida das pessoas que você ama. Qual é o exemplo que você quer dar? Como você quer ser lembrado? Apenas pergunte a si mesmo: qual seria seu destino baseado na vida que você leva agora...**

"_Hey Lucy, eu me lembro do seu nome"._


End file.
